My life in a travelling bag
by CaramellyRuby
Summary: In a town called Moncton, Ciara is your typical clever girl who graduated from high school. One day, her whole life change and she made a decision that will lead her to an adventure to her favourite Country, Japan.


******PLEASE READ NOTE******

**Before reading, this is my rough copy of my story, I do have many grammar error, My first language is French Canadian, I am writing in English to try to improve it. I would like comments on how people think the story is going so far and if it's interesting to read.**

Chapter 1: Life, Family and friends

It was a breezing warm summer, where the weather was warm and had perfect great evenings. Kids were on vacation, in camps, at the pools, some were with their family on trips to difference places and teens would go on road trip, party and celebrating their graduation from school. Everyone planned to have the perfect summer. For Ciara, she liked to spend her quality time in her hometown and helping her mom around the house and keep care of her little brother. After a long day shift at the comic book, she grabbed a book and walked down in the park. She lay down in a field of grass, open her book and felt into her own little space. A friend that was just passing by spotted Ciara in the grass and walked towards her. She patted her on the back, and leaning over her. "Still reading traveling books are ya?" She smiles at Ciara. "Yeah, there are so many places I would love to be right now... Mostly Japan". She smiles still staring at the book. Lucy smiles and sighs. "Well I think you'll be able to go there soon enough Ciara! I can feel it! You did apply to that University in Japan didn't you? Why didn't you applied to one over here in Canada?"  
Ciara turned her head at her and nodded. "I did apply to a few colleges in Ontario and Alberta but no news... and yeah, I did apply months ago, but still haven't received a letter. And as for Japan, It was kind of silly. Why would they let me in anyways, I'm so far from there and I don't speak proper Japanese that great!" Lucy gave her a look "Aww but you would have a chance, you been so smart in high school and you won many contest in school. Someone will take you in as a student Ciara!" Lucy looked at the time and turned around. "I better go, but give me a shout later, tomorrow we could hang out at my place and have a little fire camp and make yummy roasted marshmallow ok?" Ciara nodded at her and both waves at each other.

It was getting dark, Ciara made her way home. The light in the street lighted up as she walked down the quiet neighbourhood. She opened the door and looked around. "Hi mom, I'm home! Where's Dad?" she put her sandal away. Her mom came from downstairs with laundry to press. "Ah, you are back Ciara! You're little brother is sleeping, your father is still working for his brother on that house, they are almost done painting the walls and installing the cabinets and then your uncle will be able to get settle in with his wife in less than a week!" she said while putting the ironing board up. Ciara grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator and leaned on the counter "so, Aunty is going to be in her house before her baby gets born, cool!" Ciara looked at the clock" Nine O'clock, he sure works a lot don't he?" Her mom finishes by putting the clothes in the basket and sigh after a long day. "Yeah, you know your Dad he will never working, he love working so much. Oh! And after this house, he got another contract on those apartments building downtown, he's getting recommended everywhere for his great work!" Ciara finish her glass of milk, and give herself a long stretch. "Well mom, I think I'm going to read downstairs and make that for the night" she twirled around and rubbed her neck. "I had to re-stock the shelf with books all day, there's was quite a lot and I bought one that was interesting so I'll finish reading that" her mom smiles" alright, Goodnight dear, I'll bring Jack to the kinder garden tomorrow morning, Enjoy your little sleep in, in the morning" She giggled. She knew Ciara was only working at 11 in the morning for work in the afternoon.

Ciara walk downstairs and threw herself on the bed after changing into her pyjama, closing her eyes for a second and breathed in and out. She wiggled her toes and stretched her legs and opened her eyes back and looked at her book. She turned around and grabbed the book in her hand and turned it on a random page. "Japan... How I would love to be there" she smiled, drawing the images of the cherry blossom tree with her finger. Heck, I got enough money to go there for a long trip! Maybe I should book a trip and go" She heard a noise from her laptop and went to check who it was. It was a message from her friend in high school who got accepted in the RCMP and will start her training in September. Ciara smiled and wrote her a message back. After a few minutes, she put the book away, slipped under her blanket and turned off the lights, falling asleep by the cricket sound by her open window.

**Chapter 2: The news**

In the morning, Ciara woke up by the bright sun in her window. She looked at the clock and it was 8:05am. She groaned but got up. Minutes later she went upstairs as her mom was making breakfast and her Dad was finishing his own plate. "Hiya kiddo! You're up early" his Dad said. "Yeah, it's really nice out, so I think I'm going to take it easy before I go to work. "Good idea" he said finishing his coffee and then looked at the clock. "Well time for me to go, I got another day at work. I came back home around 10 last night". Ciara sat down at the table waiting for her food, while her mom was cooking some eggs, delicious bacon and toast. "Yeah I was probably fallen asleep before you came home, I was exhausted from those stocking the shelves" Her Dad laughed while grabbing his tool kits." Yeah you were a real snoring monster when I got home!" She took a bite of her egg and almost choked on it. "Awwww Daaddddd!" He kisses his wife and waves to his daughter." See you tonight Love!"

Her mom waves in the door window and turned to Ciara and grabbed the paper on the counter. " Alright, I'm going to pick up the food at the supermarket. Can you finish the dishes for me hun? I'll be making spaghettis tonight and I need to pick up Jack from the kinder garden at 3:30, we'll stop in your work to say hi. Jack probably wants a reading book as well.

"Not a problem mom, it's a short shift today and then I'm off for 2 days so I'll probably apply for more University or college. I still haven't had an answer yet from none of them yet" She finishes her toast and stand up. "I'm sure you'll have an answer soon dear and don't forget that foreign university takes even more time!" "True mom" Ciara said with a sigh. "I did apply to that University in Germany, France and Japan" Her mom gave her a look. "Japan? You never told me about that one, that's far! Why don't you go the University in Ontario or Quebec? Its close and you'll be able to come see us on the train or the plane.

"I know mom, but, you know me. I love traveling and discovering new thing, how about that trip I took in Mexico a year ago? That went fine! I want to do something that I want to have an experience of a lifetime" Her mom smiled at her. "Well, whatever you think of doing, We'll be all proud of you, I mean you have so many interests" Ciara nodded." Yeah, and it's not often that you'll see someone who can be a doctor or nurse and speak more than 2 language. I want to learn German, Japanese, maybe some Chinese..." She pondered. "Chinese? Wow! It's such a hard language" "Yeah it is mom. And you're going to be late by talking to me all morning" Ciara pulled her tongue, giggling" Her mom open the door and left" See you soon Ciara".

As soon as her mother left, Ciara finished the dishes and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and tied it up in a ponytail and then she heard the door. "Hmm? Who could that be" She opened the door to the mailman having an envelope in his hand. "Ciara Deschamps?" Ciara nodded. "Yes, that's me" The mailman gave her the letter. "You received a letter I presume, it's foreign". Ciara took the letter and said thank you to the mailman, turned around and looked at the envelope. Her heart was beating fast, her hand were shaking a bit. "It... it's from Japan!" She opened the envelope; pamphlets were falling down on the counter. She took the first letter that came in her hand and started reading. "Dear Ciara Deschamps. On behalf of Todai, University of Tokyo you have been..." Her eyes grown wild and she took a breath in. "ACCEPTED, CONGRATULATIONS! oh my GOD!" Ciara jumped around happily, running in the house to let her joy spreading out, even the mailman next door could hear her and laughed.  
She read more down to the bottom page saying she needed to e-mail them saying if she was giving her answer yes or no for studying abroad. Ciara has been accepted for a free loan for studying abroad as well. She looked at the pamphlets and looked at the life of student and how to get around in Tokyo by using transportation. "It looks pretty easy! Oh I'm so please and this is my dream becoming true!" Her moment of happiness was coming to a shock when she looked at the clock" 10:30! "Oohhh I got half an hour! I need to go to work!" she grabbed her bags, cell phone and keys, slipped in her sandal and shut the door.

**Chapter 3: The decision**

Her boss Dora, was finishing serving a client, when Ciara walked in the shop, she waved at her. "I got something to show you Dora, I'll be there in a minute. " Dora was a pretty easy woman that is really nice to everyone and really liked Ciara for working in her shop since she was 15 years old. "Sure, not a problem, want a cup of coffee?" Ciara came out with the envelope in her hand. "Yes please" Dora was pouring her a coffee and took a long sip while listening to Ciara. "And by the way, I got accepted to Todai, a University in Japan and I'm thinking of going!" Dora almost spit of coffee, hearing the word Japan. "YOU! You want to go to Japan? This is miles away from home, it's abroad in a new world, with different culture and language, and you really want to do that?" Ciara smiles looked at her with a simple but honest answer. "Yes!" Dora shook her head a little but in her mind, she knew who Ciara was. From the first day, Ciara started working in this shop, when no one will be around and she had all her work done, she would grab a book, and would read it and talk hours and hours about that place.

"What your mom and Dad think about it?" She looked at Ciara. "They were gone before I received the envelope so I couldn't tell them about the good news" Dora looked at the letter. "If you go study abroad, you're going to start at the end of august. You would have a month to prepare yourself and we are already in the middle of July. Don't forget, you'll need to prepare things, like receiving a visa, reserving a apartment or room, what will you bring in your luggage and –" Dora kept going on but Ciara was in her own little bubble imagining her life abroad and thinking of bringing present for her family during the holidays and places she will be visiting. "Oh I know Dora, I'm going to start by tomorrow, but I'll be completing my visa first, so I'll be able to work and study in Japan, I already have pamphlets about Japan and books of all kinds" "Sounds like you are half ready about it yet Ciara. Now I received a delivery this morning, these boxes right there. They need to be place on a shelf"

Ciara nodded and started opening the box, having a large smile on her face and thinking about her letter. A few hours later, all the books were on the shelves and Ciara and Dora were having a little lunch, a few talk and giggles, then Ciara's mom came in, holding Jack's hand. "Good afternoon Beth! Hi there little man!" Dora handed a candy to Jack as he smiled timidly. "I got something to tell you mom!" her mom reached her purse and took a letter out. "And I got something for you too! A letter from the University in Toronto, you been accepted!"  
Ciara smiles disappear as she took the letter her mom gave her. Her mom noticed it and asked. "You're not happy?" Ciara looked up "No, it's not that mom; I got accepted into another University" Her mom bounce in happiness "Oh! This is good news! Where?" Dore replied for Ciara herself. "She got accepted to Japan!" Ciara looked at her. "Isn't great mom?" Ciara's mother was surprised and happy for her own daughter but inside she felt a bit sad that it was happening so soon. "That's great news Ciara! Congratulation!" Dona looked at Beth "You are alright with your daughter leaving to a foreign country?" Beth nod "Yes, since the day she received a kimono from her aunt on her fifth birthday, Ciara has been corresponding to her aunt and asked so many question and she became passionate about this place" She looked at Ciara and then back at Dora. "I think this would be such a good opportunity, for her to be in another country. Besides, there's the internet, webcam and" skypo" that program you can call them online"

"True, I always think the fashioned way, letters and phone" Said Dora. Minutes later, Ciara's mother and Jack waved and left the shop to go home. Ciara and Dora, served customer all day and it was time for Ciara to leave for home, she waved at Dora and starting to walk down home. She made a stop on the way to the corner store and grabbed a few bags of treats. She arrived home and opened the door quietly, hearing her mother speaking to her father about the University of Tokyo. "I'm happy for Ciara but we'll be so worried for her, she is so young" Her Dad said. "She's not the type of girl that would do something crazy and be irresponsible, I think we should give her the chance to follow her dream" Both were surprise when Ciara was just coming from the door. 'So you guys are worried about me, going to Japan?'  
"Well Ciara, you are our only daughter, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Japan is so far away, when it will be day in Japan, it will be night time over here." He sighs.

'Dad, I'll get a good deal on a cell phone while I'll be over there, and call you if there's an emergency. And you'll hear from me quite often!" Her Dad stared at her. "I believe you Ciara, and you're right, we should have more confidence in you, but if something happen, you come straight home and study over here!" Ciara smiles and gave a hug to her Dad. "Thanks Dad, everything will be fine, I promise!"  
"We'll help you to get ready for your trip to Japan and we'll spend some family time together. Oh! I know! I'll invite family and friends over for a dinner!'

'Sound good mom! I appreciate that' Ciara, took Jack in her arm, give her a little hug and reached for the basement. 'Where are you going tonight hun?' her mom said. 'I am going to Lucy for a couple of hours, we're having BBQ and roasted marshmallow, it will be fun!' she said. 'What about our quality time?' Her mom said. 'Ciara sigh. 'Mom I have a month and half! We'll have plenty of time to be together, it's not like I'll ever come back!' Her mom and Dad both looked at each other, understand and realizing that she is a mature girl enough to be by herself. An hour passed as they still talked about Japan. They both agreed about this decision for Ciara to go to one condition, that she gets in contact with them and that she get good grades. They were both proud of her. Later on, Ciara took her bags of treats and headed to Lucy for the evening. Luca has invited a few friends and Ciara shared the news. Many were surprised and stunned, but they are shared a toast to Ciara with iced tea and waited for the roasted marshmallow to get ready. They were all around the little fire, listening to music on the radio, enjoying the warm breeze and the clear night sky. This was really a good day for everyone.


End file.
